The invention pertains to a method for adjusting parabolic antennas mounted on brackets and to a mounting device for parabolic antennas.
Parabolic antennas are mounted on buildings, masts, etc., and pointed at the satellites from the which desired signals are to be received. These antennas are usually installed in exposed positions such as on roofs, on the exterior walls of houses, etc., and then aligned with the signals coming from the satellite, the antenna being rotated and tilted until the signal is received at maximum intensity by the receiving device located at the focus of the parabolic antenna. Especially in the case of large parabolic antennas, this installation procedure is cumbersome and complicated and is often associated with risk.
The task of the invention is therefore to improve the process for adjusting parabolic antennas mounted on brackets and to improve the mounting device for parabolic antennas in such a way that such antennas can be installed and aligned with a satellite very easily, even in exposed and difficult-to-reach places.
Pursuant to the present invention, the method for adjusting a parabolic antenna with a reflector attached to a bracket includes the steps of adjusting the bracket by means of a measuring device installed in the bracket without the need for the reflector to be attached to the bracket, and subsequently detachably fastening the reflector to the bracket. A mounting device pursuant to the present invention for a parabolic antenna is comprised of a bracket, fastening elements mounted on the bracket for attaching the parabolic antenna, a receiving device, and a measuring device operative to detect satellite signals. The measuring device is integrated into the bracket and the parabolic antenna is attachable to the fastening elements without tools.
Integrating a measuring device for detecting the satellite signals into the bracket offers the significant advantage that the mounting device can be aligned with the satellite signal before the reflecting device is attached. In conjunction with fastening elements, which make it possible for the reflector to be attached without tools and also detached easily again, the entire satellite receiving device can be easily aligned to receive the satellite signal at maximum intensity and then fastened in place. In particular, there is no longer any need to subject the parabolic antenna itself to cumbersome manipulations.
It is possible in principle to provide a second, small receiving device in the bracket, which can be used to align the bracket with the satellite signal. In addition, however, the receiving device which will ultimately be positioned essentially at the focus of the reflector can be integrated temporarily into the mounting bracket and used to align the bracket with the satellite signal. After the alignment has been completed, the receiving device is removed from the bracket and installed at the focal point of the reflector.
It is also possible for a part of the bracket to be provided with a paraboloid surface, so that a receiving device, which will ultimately be installed at the focal point of the reflector, can work with this paraboloid surface to faclitate the adjustment procedure.
In an advantageous embodiment, it is provided that the measuring instrument is integrated on a chip, which means that it will occupy only a very small amount of space. In another advantageous embodiment, furthermore, solar cells are provided on the bracket, which supply the measuring device with power. In this way, no additional power supply units which would have to be connected by power cords are needed.
The fastening elements for the parabolic antennas are preferably designed as rails, in which sliding elements on the back of the parabolic antenna engage. The parabolic antenna can thus be mounted by sliding it onto the rails; it can also be removed again just as easily. As a result, it is easy to remove the parabolic antenna so that it can be replaced with an antenna of a different design, for example.
Additional features and advantages of the invention are the objects of the following description and are illustrated in the drawings, which show an exemplary embodiment.